Amber II
Amber II is the second and only inhabitable moon of the gas giant Amber Prime in the fictional sci-fi universe that this wiki containts articles from Geography The moon has a generally warm climate, but a crater seems to have form on the northern heomoswhere, causing a giant valley with no mountains nor forrests, and an occean that seperates the land of the northern hemosphere with the northern pole, which stands a frozen island amidst the see. The large crater has only flattened about 45% of the land on northern hemosphere, where as the other 55% of the land on the northern hemosphere are covered in hills of both strange an normal structure and the occational lonely mountains. Only few rivers, lakes and ponds are found on the northern hemosphere, and channels have been dug that leads them through the pastures where cattle are graziing, and nearby the fields and plantages that seem to cover most of the crater where there once were plains of grass. A mountain range seperates the northern hemosphere from the southern hemosphere, and on the other side of that mountain range, the barren plains that leads to the small patch of savanna and later desert begin, and are mirrored on the other side of equator. The southern hemosphere is almost entirely covered in forrest and has many incredibly deep and large lakes, rivers and swamps. Only few mountains are found here. As one get's further to the south, the climate changes and get's colder once more, eventually becoming a snow landscape where trees can no longer grow as the south pole is reached. Settlements Amber City is the only settlement apart from the ranches belonging to it, and it has a mere 53 inhabitants. It is located right by the occean, making it a port city, in principal. Nestled atop the hills, it has been strategically placed so that it can be defended well agains anyone attacking from ground level. There is no higher ground anywhere remotely close to Amber City, and the hills serve as excellent cover against artillery. The city is also well defended from the occean. There are 11 ranches in total, spread across the plains south of Amber city (as the occean is to the north). The ranches produce vegetables, grain and other produce of practically any kind. They even have plantages, but raise cattle and other animals as well. To the immediate west of the city, there is a mine, dug into a lonely mountain, which was initially created to probe the moon's mineral capacity. Right by the occean lies a few lonely buildings a bit far from the rest of the settlement, where a single fisher family sail the occean alone, in their small fishers vessel, providing more than enough for the entire colony. Inhabitants 'Mayor Jocus Sarray' An older gentleman, somewhat overweight, but respected due to his military background as a colonel. It is often said that colonels and Majors retire to become inspiring figures, while Generals retire to become politicians, and he so enjoys this saying, perhaps revealing some bitterness over the end of his military career. He is black, with receeding hairline, a charismatic speaker and known as a reasonable man. He established the colony with the other elders, and refuses to rule without their council. He lives with his family in one of the more luxorious abodes next to city hall. His son Marcus is away studying at a university in another system, while his daughter is married to the sheriff, and works as a nurse. 'Sheriff Melron Nablo' Melron is recently took over as the Sheriff as the old one tragically passed away. He hadn't stayed for long before he married the Mayor's daughter. Generally a well liked character, Melron is Asian in appearence, standing just below average height, and a former special operative and later body guard and then special agent, in the FTA. When the government changes came, he felt that he no longer knew what he was fighting to protect, and took the job as sheriff in Amber City because he knew he could be sure about whom he was fighting for there. As a former captain of the Royal Guard to one of the various royal houses in the united Human alliance within the FTA, he has the experience needed to run the militia, and has made some serious improvements from the last Sheriff who was a former bounty hunter. Despite not exactly being old, he is in the elder council because of his job. 'Deputy Pakarn Oboath' Pakarn is a young man with quite a few admirers amongst the younger women in the settlement. A former athlete, he took to police work, when he had to have his arm amputated and replaced with a cybernetic replacement that prevented him to compete in regular sports. He hasn't fully settled down yet, as he isn't sure about making a life for himself in Amber City yet. 'Doctor Morph Wulfan ' A skilled academic who serves as the primary phycisian of the small settlement. He left after a scandal on his homeplanet, apparently having given a very religious patent a blood transfusion despite this being against the persons religious views. Morph refuses to watch people die because of what he refers to as "braindead imaginary dictatorship". One of the other elders in town. A tall and skinny man, quite bald with a morbid expression on his face. 'Head Nurse Cathrine Walkers' The head nurse, slightly chubby and older woman, married to Doctor Morph. Always in a cheery mood which stands in stark contrast to her husbands pesimistic and ever pragmatic approach to life. She runs several of the sparetime acitivities in town, and despite being childless, she seems to adore children, and they her. She has delivered most of them, after all. 'Senior Nurse Nylia Sarray Nablo' Wife of the sheriff and daughter of the mayor and the nurse with most seniority next after the head nurse, she has everything going for her. Despite being in her mid thirties, she is still considered a bit of a beauty, and people still speak of how she was quite the head turner in her earlier days. Currently on leave as she is about to deliver her third child. Generally considered a spirited soul with energy and passion. 'Trader Ardiff Craonel' Ardiff is an elderly man by now, his sons to take over the business soon. A schrewd business man, but well liked for always giving the citizens a fair deal on purchase prices. He handles most of the transactions between Amber II and any buyers of excess produce. He is an elder. 'Engineer and general mechanic Melsati Oken' A very young multitalented Alamari female, who never stated her reason for settling. She appears to be barely out of her teens. One of the few non-humans on the planet. She's generally respected for having trained all other mechanics and repair crew on the moon, as she has some uncanny talent for teaching that no-one can explain. Her record was teaching the current windmill repair guy enough that he could pass an official exam in just one week. The word that describes her best is "exceptional". She is on the elder council, despite definately not being an elder. But she has never shown for a single meeting. 'Mechanic Graakur' Graakur belongs to one of the feral races, and appears to be Melsati's companion or friend. Taller than any man, and approximately weighing about 220 kg of pure muscle, this beast of a man cannot form the words of common or basic, but understands them. He is constantly followed by a small hovering sphere that translates his words, despite rarely uttering any. He resembles a qunari from Dragon Age II. Some people are scared of him, but the children seem to love him, especially because he loves playing with the children as it seems to entertain him as much as it entertains them. 'Scholar, archeologist and professor Jhark Lila'th' Jhark is an exceptionally learned man of quite high age. Probably the oldest man in the settlement, he manages to stay fit and healthy somehow. He is considered quite impressive, and definately a pillar of the community. He teaches in the local school and spends most of his time as an archeologist. He is a collector of Jedi Artifacts, the mysterious order of the Jedi his favourite subject. He has a house just next to the ruins of the Jedi Enclave that was destroyed during the great Psy-purge in the FTA. The building holds his vast collection of various artifacts, that he purchases from other planets and systems and stores there. He intends to one day rebuild the Jedi Enclave that once stood the only building on Amber II, apart from a few buildings of necessity where Galactic Alliance officials lived. These buildings are vacant today. He is working on escavating the enclave, and daily recovers things of importance from the rubble. He works with some asociates to establish this shared collection of his. 'Rancher Michael Yuhd ' Michael is an old grumpy fart by most people's accounts. Racist, intollerant, cheap and exceptionally aggressive in his dealings with others. His family is well liked however, and he happens to be the richest man on Amber II, owning quite the fortune, by far most of the seized land on Amber II and having the largest farming business on the moon. He recently hired a band of 12 mercenaries to protect his lands, along with investing in expensive security measures. He has an on-going feud with the Ulrics, the second largest and wealthiest family on Amber II. He already has 10 synthetic guards units (battle robats with humanoid design and virtual intelligence), a 2. 5 m tall electrified fence with barbed wire at the top and electrified spiked facing downwards with a reach of 1.5 m out from the fence (preventing people to dig under his fence unless they intend to build a tunnel) surrounding his lands and a thermal and nighvision capable surveilance system that also functions as sensors to guide the electricity all surrounding his lands. He is currently building a second layer if fence and intends to place mines in the space in between. He claims he needs this as protection because his stock keeps being attacked by some mysterious beasts, as well as stolen. All farmers know that wild animals occationally pray on the cattle, and there for, most are opting to build fences like the one Yuhd has, but the double fence and mine system is too much as no beast could possibly get through that, however he claims some of his cattle goes missing entirely which no-one else have experienced. He has rebuilt his ranch as a fortress with a moat, compound walls, a high tower on the main building, as well as 16 small guard towers on the perfectly round 3 meters tall and 1.5 meters thick compund wall. Inside his walls, he has all of his buildings, and space for even more. His farm is probably the safest place on the moon. His most recent purchase are automated turrets, VI guided, that will be placed around the borders of his lands, dug down under ground, with anti air capabilities, as well as on his actual farm. 'Rancher John Ulric' The Ulrics are respected enough, but a bit of an anti-social family, if indeed a family at all, some might say. It so happens that Jogn Ulric, his wife and oldest son live on the farm alone, with their hired work force. The rest of the family have jobs on other planets or go to school elsewhere. The Ulrics and the Yudhs were off to a bad start as they both started cultivationg land much farther south than mos of the other ranchers. It so happens that Amber II has a very large area of plains where there are sparcely any hills or trees needing to be cut down, with exceptionally furtile soil. These plains are surrounded by a large range of hills and then mountain ranges. Beyond the mountain ranges there is the equator where the plains are much less fertile, and barren, and on the other hemosphere, the planet is almost entirely covered in forrest. Having more money than the rest of the settlers, Ulric knew he could afford being far away from the settlements, and along with Yuhd, they competed to settle faster than the other in the furtherst of the southern regions, owning roughly 45/55 of that entire region split between them in Yuhd's favor. While the Ulric's seem content, Yuhd arrived on the moon earlier than the Ulrics, and had a casual agreement with the oher settlers that he would be allowed to settle in the regions of the south, while they stuck closer to the city, and in return, he would fund a lot of the settlements buildings, but he had no such agreement with the Ulric's, and at the time of the Ulric's arrival, the city stood near completion, and the Yuhd's did not have the funds needed to cultivate all of the south, so the Ulric's beat them to 45% of that area. Michael and John have been in a few heated arguments, even physical struggles as both of them are stubborn and headstrong men. Recently, they got into an argument that resulted in both of them sending their forces of battle mechs to destroy the other family, but it was fortunately stopped before any shots were even fired. The Ulric's struggle to keep up with the defences of the Yuhds, but are economically behind. 'Hotel owners Quartis and Ghelma' This older couple were once part of a bigger company that were inclined to make tourism on Amber II their business. The company built the hotel and the initial star-port as well as the first office buildings. The firm that stood for this project was a galactic alliance company however, and were forced to give up thier business during the great psy purge. The buildings were quickly sold to the highest bidders, and seeing as no one else cared to run a hotel on Amber II, Quartis and Ghelma bought the hotel they had initially signed up to run. They are very content, but sadly childless. They are considering adoption.